Casas Reales
|sede= |emplazamientos=*Alderaan *Arkanis *Birren |formada= |fundada= |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta= |restaurada= |afiliacion=*República Galáctica **Delegación de los 2,000 **Comité Leal *Imperio GalácticoStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual **Senado Imperial *Movimiento de resistencia de Bail OrganaDawn of Rebellion *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Gobierno Civil de la AlianzaStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva **Gabinete de la Alianza **Flota de la AlianzaStar Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV **Alto Mando de la AlianzaBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia **Equipo de Leia OrganaStar Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes *Tribu del Árbol Brillante [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias **Populistas *Primera Orden[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *Resistencia *Orden Jedi}} Las Casas Reales fueron las casas reales hereditarias ecogidas de la galaxia. Estas incluían la Casa de Organa y la familia de Lady Carise Sindian. En tiempos antiguos, las Casas Reales eran muy serias respecto a apoyar a varias monarquías, pero a la altura de la Nueva República, casi nadie tomó el concepto de nobleza hereditaria seriamente nunca. Para ese tiempo, las Casas Reales tenía mucho de que se había convertido más en una organización social que en otra cosa, y casi todos sus miembros lo vieron como nada más que un recurso genealógico y una excusa para galas ocasionales. La mayoría de las Casas Reales compartían un número de juramentos sagrados, uno de los cuales era mantener en secreto cualquier lugar bajo la santidad del sello real. Los miembros más antiguos de las Casas Reales formaron un consejo gobernante de personas que podían pasar ciertas resoluciones. El consejo notablemente tenía el poder de revocarle a un noble de sus títulos y desalojarlo o desalojarla de las Casas Reales. Ninguna de las Casa de los Ancianos adjudicó suceción mediante estricta herencia por linaje. En otras palabras, cualquier hijo adoptado y criado como propio era considerado como un aristócrata genuino a pesar de su parentesco biológico. Así, Leia Organa fue una legítima princesa de Alderaan, a pesar del hecho de que Bail y Breha Organa eran solo sus padres adoptivos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' * *''Rebel Rising'' * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Battle to the End'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episode IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Cinestory Comic'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * * * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 72'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * * * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens (storybook)'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Fuentes * Notas y referencias Categoría:Casas nobles